The common large size Liquid crystal display panel uses the design of 4 pixel domains. The sub electrodes are arranged at an angle of 45 degrees to the vertical direction. Such arrangement of pixel electrodes causes the liquid crystal to be aligned at an oblique angle of 45 degrees, and such arrangement of the liquid crystal will make the brightness of the oblique direction and the brightness of horizontal/vertical direction are inconsistent to result in the differences in the viewing angle, and the more obvious brightness difference among various angles.